Fisika dan Seorang Guru Pengganti
by Orikarun Ori
Summary: Sekolah Baekhyun kedatangan guru pengganti, tapi Baekhyun tidak suka dengan guru ini. Schoolife! Baek!Student. Yeol!Teacher. YAOI! Ini FLUFF! dijamin FLUFF. Gak percaya baca aja. RnR are loved


Senin pagi di kelas XII IPA-1 selalu mencekam. Berbagai macam ekspresi banyak ditampakkan tapi hanya satu yang mewakili ekspresi-ekspresi itu untuk keluar... cemas. Tunggu, kenapa cemas? Ada apa dengan murid kelas IPA terpintar ini? Jawabannya ada pada guru Park, guru tua ramah namun bisa menjadi benar-benar galak yang mengambil—dari semua pelajaran, kenapa harus—mata pelajaran Fisika.

Kenapa memangnya? Harusnya mereka tidak perlu merasa cemas karena anak-anak di kelas IPA-terpintar memang harusnya pintar 'kan? Jadi Fisika hanya seperti belajar menggambar pohon bagi mereka.

Tidak. Anggapan itu salah. Kelas IPA-1 memang terisi murid-murid yang ber-IQ tidak biasa dibanding IPA—maupun IPS—lainnya. Namun yang tengah dibicarakan ini adalah Fisika, bukan Seni art yang hanya mengandalkan otak kiri untuk bekerja—ini lain. Disatu pelajaran ini—Fisika, guru Park benar-benar memaksa kalian untuk belajar penuh sampai pukul tiga pagi, hanya untuk mendapatkan nilai tujuh. Tujuh? Iya, tujuh. Guru Park adalah guru khusus yang mengajar kelas-kelas terpintar disemua tingkatan. Jadi jika kau berada di kelas X atau XI IPA-1, kau akan mendapatkannya juga—yang dianggap malapetaka oleh semua murid. Guru Park ini menerapkan sistem yang beda dari guru lain karena pertama, nilai rata-rata Fisika jauh lebih tinggi dari sekolah-sekolah lain—7, yang mana seharusnya 6. Intinya, program IPA mengharuskan para murid untuk lebih unggul di Fisika.

Lain dengan kecemasan para murid lainnya, ada satu anak lelaki mungil berparas manis yang bersikap tenang-tenang saja di kelas. Dia bahkan dengan santainya memakan permen karet di kelas guru Park—yang mana jika murid lain yang melakukannya dengan kadar kecemasan yang tinggi akan menyangka lidah sendiri adalah permen karet, sedangkan permen itu sendiri sudah jatuh dalam kerongkongannya. Iya. Mereka secemas itu.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Anak lelaki berparas manis dan bermata asli korea itu mendengar namanya disebut, lantas dia terus menggumamkan kalimat tidak jelas yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

"Delapan koma tujuh," gumamnya.

Dia tahu dugaannya tidak pernah meleset sedikitpun saat meramalkan nilainya sendiri diulangan-ulangannya. Dan dia tersenyum lebar tatkala guru Park mengusap kepalanya dengan senyum sayang.

"8,7 Baekhyun, kau selalu hebat." Itu yang dikatakannya saat anak lelaki bernama Baekhyun kembali ke tempat duduknya, disertai seluruh pasang mata yang menatapnya takjub.

Anak lelaki itu sekali lagi tersenyum.

Byun Baekhyun, kau menakjubkan.

.

.

.

* * *

**Fisika dan Seorang Guru Pengganti**

**Pairing; Baekhyun**x**Chanyeol**

**Genres; **Romance, schoolife, Teacher-studentship,dan yang terpenting **YAOI!**

**Rating; T+ **(tergantung dari keimanan masing-masing)

**Disclaimer; **Punya **saya**. Diketik menggunakan **tangan** dan **notebook** sendiri! Yang **boleh ngopy** cuma **saya**! Yang ngopy **selain saya** **kurang kerjaan** banget! /makan mic/

© **Orikarunori **2014

©** Oraples **2013 (in AsianFanFics dengan judul Daeche gyosa)

* * *

**Eeenjoy, ne? Arrasseo? Arranne? Arrayeo? :***

* * *

Di pagi senin ini, setelah upacara rutin senin, anak-anak kelas XII IPA-1 dihebohkan suatu kabar mengenai guru Park yang tidak masuk. Yang berarti tidak ada nilai dengan enam ke bawah, kecuali satu anak lelaki berparas manis bermata sipit yang duduk di bangku kedua di baris tengah kelas. Semua anak tahu hanya dia yang dapat menaklukkan Fisika dan guru Park, melihat senin kemarin guru tua itu mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang—hiiiih. Anak-anak beranggapan si Tua Park itu ada rasa khusus padanya.

Anak berparas manis bermata sipit yang duduk di bangku kedua di baris tengah kelas itu sendiri bukannya tidak tahu bisik-bisik tentang dirinya dan guru Fisikanya, dia hanya menganggapnya bahan gosip di pagi hari. Karena jelas, pagi hari tanpa gosip terasa hambar. Dia juga tidak berusaha menyangkal gosip itu karena dia tahu, dengan gosip itu, namanya menjadi populer—Byun Baekhyun dari kelas XII IPA-1. Tidak buruk.

Kabar mengenai absennya si Tua Park memang heboh dibicarakan oleh anak-anak IPA-1, namun yang lebih anak-anak fokuskan dalam pembicaraan hangat pagi itu adalah adanya guru Fisika pengganti. Kabarnya, guru kali ini tidak berumur seperti si Tua Park, guru ini lumayan muda, dan lagi dia tidak beristri.

Semua anak mulai penasaran pada wujud sang guru Fisika baru ini. Kabar-kabar lainnya—yang berasal dari anak IPS sebab kelas mereka dekat kantor guru—adalah si guru pengganti ini tampan, juga tinggi. Jelas anak-anak perempuan yang paling penasaran dan terus memandangi jam dinding kelas seakan tatapannya itu dengan ajaibnya dapat mempercepat waktu.

Baekhyun sendiri juga cukup penasaran. Namun lebih kepada 'bagaimana wujud guru yang kali ini dapat ditaklukkannya' itu. Baekhyun, pakar Fisika tentu saja. Sindikat itu sudah menyebar di seluruh sekolah—selain kisah percintaannya dengan si Tua Park. Eww.

Dan disinilah mereka, di jarum jam yang menunjuk ke delapan tigapuluh, wali kelas Kim, dan seorang pria jangkung—yang astaga, dia tinggi sekali—tengah tersenyum didepan kelas. Baekhyun bisa merasakan tatapan kagum dari anak-anak—yang kebanyakan perempuan, bahkan Baekhyun tidak percaya kalau Kyungsoo juga begitu. Hah? Kyungsoo pakar Biologi itu?

Hanya Baekhyun yang bersikap biasa—tentu saja, akhirnya dia bisa melihat wujud guru baru yang akan ditaklukkannya. Anak lelaki berparas manis itu menatap sang guru pengganti datar, sementara wali kelasnya sibuk menjelaskan keberadaan orang tinggi disebelahnya—menjadi guru pengganti, semua juga sudah tahu, karena itu tidak ada satupun anak yang memerhatikan wali kelas mereka, semua tertuju pada sosok tinggi yang mulai saat ini adalah gurunya.

Wajah Baekhyun tidak menampakkan reaksi sedikitpun—lain dengan semua anak. Namun saat guru tinggi itu balik menatapnya lurus—tanpa senyum yang tadi—alisnya bergerak turun, dahinya berkerut. Matanya beradu pandang dengan gurunya, tidak ada yang menyadari ini karena semua anak hanya terfokus menatap wajahnya yang tampan. Lima detik kemudian dahi Baekhyun kembali mengerut bingung, pasalnya guru tinggi itu tengah tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan walau risih ditatap seperti itu oleh orang yang berstatus sebagai gurunya—Baekhyun harus terbiasa oleh kata 'gurunya' mulai sekarang, karena bertepatan dengan itu wali kelasnya berhenti bicara dan giliran guru jangkung itu yang bersuara—memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol. Dimohon semuanya belajar dengan giat."

* * *

Baekhyun akhirnya mengerti mengapa saat memperkenalkan diri guru barunya itu mengatakan 'dimohon semuanya belajar dengan giat' dan bukannya 'mohon kerja samanya'. Dan Baekhyun juga akhirnya mengerti mengapa saat itu guru barunya menatapnya lama, karena saat wali kelas Kim telah pergi dan pelajaran akhirnya dimulai dengan penjelasan singkat mengenai rumus dinamika getaran, tidak sekali-dua kali gurunya itu memanggilnya maju ke depan untuk diminta mengerjakan contoh soal yang ditulisnya. Mungkin sebelum masuk kelas, dia telah mendengar kabar tentang Baekhyun si 'penakluk Fisika' dan dia ingin mengujinya.

Dan dugaannya itu dikuatkan oleh ulangan senin pagi ini. Baekhyun bukannya kesal karena kertas ulangannya tercetak miring dan ada noda hitam pekat—seperti kopi—di sudut kertasnya. Baekhyun tidak akan menatap benci gurunya jika dia tidak tahu ulangannya beda sendiri dengan teman-temannya. Dia mengamati soal ulangannya dengan seksama saat didengarnya Junmyeon berkata 'ulangannya kali ini mudah dan aku rasa bisa mengerjakan semuanya'. Baekhyun mengerut bingung lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas, dan memang semua temannya mengerjakan soalnya dengan tenang, tidak seperti dirinya—tentu saja. Ini aneh sementara dia sendiri merasa soal-soalnya cukup sulit, dan keanehan itu segera hilang saat dia meminjam soal Kyungsoo dengan alasan salah satu nomor tintanya mengabur. Baekhyun tidak bisa terima ini sementara dirinya diperlakukan tidak adil.

Baekhyun baru akan memprotes ketika tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu di sudut kertasnya.

**Buktikan kalau kau memang pakar dalam pelajaranku.**

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap gurunya yang sedang memeriksa entah apa di mejanya. Baik, dia akan menunjukkannya, dia akan menaklukkan semua soal Fisika yang diterimanya, dia yakin pasti bisa dengan mudah. Baekhyun tersenyum sinis pada gurunya itu.

Baekhyun terima tantangannya.

.

Sisa ulangan itu di isi gurunya untuk memeriksa hasil ulangan yang telah dikerjakan anak kelas XII IPA-1. Suasana kali ini benar-benar beda dari senin pagi yang biasanya. Anak-anak kali ini dengan senyum terpaut di bibir mengobrol bebas dengan anak yang lain, membahas ulangan kali ini bisa mendapat tujuh keatas. Lain lagi dengan Baekhyun—yang memang selalu beda dengan temannya. Dia memilih memainkan game di ponselnya dengan tak lupa permen karet terkunyah di mulut. Kali ini dia lebih berani memegang ponsel karena gurunya kali ini hanya seorang guru baru.

Satu-satu nama temannya telah disebutkan untuk menerima hasil pekerjaan masing-masing, Baekhyun bisa mendengar anak-anak perempuan memekik kecil dengan antusias sementara anak lelaki ber-high five ria dengan anak lelaki lainnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun menunggu dengan sabar namanya dipanggil.

Nama Byun Baekhyun menjadi nama terakhir yang disebut gurunya, maka seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan merapalkan nilainya akan mendapat apa.

"Delapan." Gumamnya pelan.

Tidak ada yang memerhatikan Baekhyun kali ini seperti senin-senin lalu. Tentu saja, anak-anak saja mendapat nilai tujuh sampai delapan koma, apalagi sang pakar Fisika itu sendiri. Semuanya sibuk mengagumi nilai yang tertera pada kertas masing-masing.

Baekhyun menatap kertas yang disodorkan gurunya dengan bingung, lantas beralih pada sang guru yang lebih dulu menatapnya.

"Enam," kata gurunya itu tegas. "Nilaimu enam koma satu."

Anak-anak seketika terdiam sebentar. Hanya sebentar karena setelah itu suasana menjadi ribut tanpa bisa dicegah.

Baekhyun menatap gurunya tidak percaya lantas mendengus meremehkan seakan itu menunjukkan 'apa anda sedang bercanda denganku'. Gurunya tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersirat itu dan tetap menatapnya dalam diam, jadi Baekhyun segera merebut kertasnya dengan kasar.

Enam koma satu tertulis besar-besar di tengah kertas dengan tinta merah, selain itu ada beberapa penjelasan mengenai letak kesalahan dalam jawabannya.

Baekhyun merasakan darah mendidih di kepalanya dengan cepat, warna wajahnya berubah merah dan ada banyak sumpah serapah di ujung lidahnya. Sebelum sempat menyemburkan itu semua pada guru di depannya, bel istirahat berbunyi. Guru jangkung itu tidak memedulikan Baekhyun yang tetap berdiri di tempatnya, dia mengucapkan semuanya telah bekerja keras dan sampai bertemu rabu depan. Lalu pergi setelah anak-anak mengucap terima kasih padanya.

Baekhyun tetap membeku di tempat dengan emosi yang memuncak di kepala. Tangannya terkepal pada sudut kertas bernilai enam merah yang Baekhyun benci. Matanya yang memerah menoleh pada pintu yang baru saja di lewati guru Fisikanya yang baru, Baekhyun bisa bilang kalau dia tengah membenci seseorang saat ini.

.

Baekhyun melirik kertas Fisikanya sekali lagi, seakan sewaktu-waktu nilai enamnya bisa berubah, mungkin guru barunya itu ingin mengerjai anak paling pintar Fisika di kelasnya sebagai bentuk pengenalan guru mereka yang baru, mungkin saja teman-temannya ingin merayakan april mob dengannya karena selama ini Baekhyun belum pernah kena april mob.

Sayang bagi Baekhyun karena kenyataan lebih menguasai dirinya. Nilai enam pada kertasnya tidak akan pernah bisa berubah, gurunya tidak akan bertindak sekonyol itu apalagi ini menyangkut nilai harian murid, dan hari ini bukan tanggal satu april.

Baekhyun meringis lalu melanjutkan membereskan buku-buku dalam laci meja untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya. Saat ini kelasnya telah sepi oleh murid karena ditinggal pulang. Pelajaran berakhir setengah jam yang lalu tapi Baekhyun tetap diam di tempatnya sembari mengamati nilai ulangan Fisikanya yang baru. Dia sedih tentu saja, satu-satunya pelajaran yang dia banggakan—dan kuasai—mendapat nilai yang jauh dia harapkan. Berjam-jam yang lalu dia memang tidak terima dengan nilainya, tapi Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu wajar saja jika sekali-kali nilai tidak memuaskan. Kyungsoo bilang dia pernah mendapat nilai serupa dalam Biologi. Dan Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan belajar lebih giat lagi. Kyungsoo sedang menghiburnya, ya, Baekhyun benar-benar merasa terhibur.

Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap pergerakan dari pintu kelas. Bulu romanya baru akan bergidik saat dia sadar bahwa yang berdiri di ambang pintu adalah seseorang—yang tinggi menjulang, hampir mencapai pintu. Guru Fisikanya.

Berusaha tidak peduli, Baekhyun membereskan bukunya lebih cepat lagi, mengancingkannya dan memakainya di punggung. Tangannya segera menyambar kertas ulangan miliknya dari meja dan berderap menuju pintu—yang ada gurunya. Ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari situ, Baekhyun mengambil celah antara pintu dan gurunya saat tahu-tahu sebuah tangan menghalang celah tersebut.

Baekhyun menghela jengkel, mendongak untuk menatap gurunya yang menyebalkan itu. "Apa yang Anda lakukan?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"—Apa?"

Jelas-jelas Baekhyun mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh gurunya itu, tapi yang dia tanyakan adalah apa yang membuat dia mengatakan itu.

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Katakan saja kalau mau protes padaku, aku bisa mendengarkan."

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Lalu. Lalu apa? Apa sebenarnya yang dia inginkan?

"Lalu aku ingin pulang, tolong Anda menyingkir."

Gurunya tidak mendengarkan. Tangannya bergerak menutup pintu dengan cepat membuat mata sipit Baekhyun terbelalak.

"Ap—"

Kata-kata protes Baekhyun terhenti begitu saja menyadari gurunya saat ini melangkah mendekati posisinya berdiri. Tubuh Baekhyun reflek bergerak mundur.

Gurunya baru berhenti melangkah saat bagian belakang Baekhyun menubruk meja guru. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya saja kedua mata coklat itu menatapnya lurus.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi berada di posisi ini. Jadi kata-kata yang barusan muncul tidak sempat tersaring dalam bentuk formal dalam otaknya.

"Aku menginginkanmu. Aku mau kau jadi milikku."

"Apa yang—"

"Kau tidak mau?"

Baekhyun menatap gurunya berani. Kepalanya terus memproduksi kata-kata seperti apa dia main-main? Apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya? Tapi wajah gurunya tidak sedang main-main. Wajahnya tegas dan hanya menatap lurus padanya.

"Kenapa Anda ingin aku?" akhirnya Baekhyun bersuara.

"Kau menarik, dan kau juga manis."

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut, "Tapi aku tidak suka orang tua."

"Aku tidak tua."

"Well, Anda guru, Anda sudah pasti lulus kuliah. Anda tua, Bung."

Gurunya tidak membuat ekspresi apapun saat Baekhyun berlaku tidak sopan padanya. Mungkin dia hanya menahannya, pikir Baekhyun.

"Sudahlah, memang tidak seorang pun yang dapat menarik perhatianku, termasuk Anda." Baekhyun berkata sinis. Wajah dan rambut yang dilapisi gel, serta postur tingginya terlihat menyebalkan di mata Baekhyun. Entahlah, dia hanya terlihat menyebalkan saja dengan semua itu.

Baekhyun berlalu melewati gurunya, tangannya sudah mencapai pintu saat suara berat berasal dari arah belakang menghentikannya.

"Nilaimu..." katanya yang tahu-tahu sudah berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. "Aku akan memberimu tinggi jika kau bersedia jadi milikku."

Baekhyun melirik kertas ulangan yang masih dia genggam. Berhubungan dengan guru, nilai yang bagus, itu bisa menjaminnya. Tapi bukan Baekhyun namanya jika dia mau.

Baekhyun menoleh, melangkahkan kaki kecilnya mendekati guru baru yang dengan seenaknya memintanya menjadi miliknya—memangnya dirinya ini barang? Kertas yang dia genggam teracung menghadap guru jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol itu.

"Anda lihat? Aku tidak akan mendapat nilai memuakkan ini lagi. Anda sudah dengar 'kan, kalau aku, Byun Baekhyun penakluk Fisika?" kertas itu Baekhyun tepuk di dada gurunya lalu tersenyum. "Ingat saja nama itu baik-baik."

Baekhyun melepas tangannya dari dada sang guru sembari masih tersenyum—mencela. Dia berbalik dan meninggalkan kertasnya bersama sang guru yang juga tersenyum.

"Byun Baekhyun," gumamnya seraya menatap kertas bernilai enam pemberiannya. "Baik. Aku akan mengingatnya."

* * *

Baekhyun jelas bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan itu. Dia belajar lebih giat lagi sampai melewatkan makan malam bersama keluarga pada hari minggu kemarin. Tapi sebenarnya dia sengaja lupa—atau pura-pura. Dia hanya tidak ingin membahas masalah perjodohan yang dilakukan Ayah dan Ibu terhadapnya. Sekarang dia hanya ingin nilainya dulu.

Ulangan pada senin pagi di kelas XII IPA-1 sudah berlangsung selama limabelas menit. Baekhyun beberapa kali menemukan kesulitan pada soalnya, tapi dengan mudah dia dapat mengatasi dan segera menyelesaikan rumusnya.

Ulangan kali ini berbeda. Terdapat sistem kode soal A, B, C, dan D. Semua anak yang mendapat soal pun diacak, tidak sesuai nomor absen. Dan Baekhyun sendiri mendapat soal D. Karena lagi-lagi, namanya terakhir disebut.

"Baik, semua pekerjaan sudah harus dikumpulkan. Waktu kalian telah habis."

Semua anak bergerak mengumpul pekerjaan masing-masing, disusul Baekhyun setelah dirasa pekerjaannya sudah cukup. Baekhyun tahu gurunya menatap penuh arti saat dia mengumpulkan pekerjaannya, namun Baekhyun berusaha tidak peduli.

Baekhyun tetap bermain game dan mengunyah permen karet saat nama-nama temannya disebut oleh gurunya untuk mengambil kembali hasil pekerjaannya. Dan ketika nama Baekhyun akhirnya disebut, dia merasa telah dipermainkan.

"Apa?" ucap Baekhyun meminta sang guru mengulangi perkataannya.

"Nilaimu lima, dan kali ini tidak pakai koma."

Gurunya mengatakan itu seolah-olah hal tersebut sudah sewajarnya bagi Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tidak, dia rasa gurunya itu sengaja membuat nilainya anjlok perlahan-lahan, tinggal tunggu waktu yang tepat saja hingga gurunya itu akhirnya memberinya nilai nol. Baekhyun tertawa dalam hati saat dia tahu dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dihadapan guru baru yang dibencinya itu.

Lupakan tentang perkataan angkuh yang dilontarkan pada gurunya waktu itu, karena senin-senin berikutnya pun tidak kalah buruk lagi. Nilai Baekhyun tetap anjlok. Bertambah parah dengan nilai-nilai tugas Baekhyun yang kesemuanya mendapat nilai dibawah lima, juga hari-hari penuh tekanan saat gurunya memanggilnya maju untuk menyelesaikan soal di papan, dan berakhir dengan jawaban salah dari Baekhyun dan kata-kata marah dari gurunya.

Teman-temannya tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dengan menangis di toilet. Dulu, nilai delapan koma sangat mudah didapatkannya walau tidak belajar pada malamnya sekalipun, dan saat ini nilai delapan seperti angan-angannya saja sekarang.

Ada saatnya Baekhyun berpikir untuk menyerah dan pindah ke sekolah lain, daripada melewati hari-hari sekolahnya yang penuh sesak hanya dengan melihat wajah guru Fisikanya. Ada keinginan kuat dalam benaknya untuk meninju wajah menyebalkan milik gurunya yang sialnya, banyak dipuja orang.

Seperti saat ini, ketika lagi-lagi Baekhyun sengaja pulang terlambat hanya untuk merenung di mejanya, sang guru yang menyebalkan itu masuk tanpa tahu malu, sementara tangannya bergerak menutup pintu.

Baekhyun yang tidak berkeinginan untuk melihat wajah itu lagi segera memasukkan buku-bukunya dengan asal, lalu bergerak menuju pintu dengan cepat. Tapi terlambat, kaki panjang gurunya lebih mendominasi menahannya untuk tidak kabur. Kesempatan itu digunakan gurunya mengangkat tubuh kecil Baekhyun ke atas meja—mendudukkannya, sementara kedua tangan panjangnya mengurung Baekhyun disisi pahanya sehingga kepala mereka menjadi sejajar—juga dekat.

Baekhyun tidak berusaha melawan karena kalau dia melakukannya, tidak kecil kemungkinan wajah mereka bisa menempel. Jadi Baekhyun hanya bisa diam dan menatap gurunya balik.

"Kau menyerah?"

Nafas hangat yang berasal dari sang guru ketika dia berbicara terasa di pipi Baekhyun. Belakang lehernya tiba-tiba bergidik saat Baekhyun menyadari perasaan lain yang dia rasakan, aroma maskulin yang menguar dari gurunya membuatnya gelisah. Baekhyun tidak suka perasaan ini.

"Ti-dak. Tidak akan," jawab Baekhyun.

"Menyerahlah, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku," gurunya berkata angkuh.

"Sekalipun aku menyerah, aku tidak akan rela dengan Anda."

"Kenapa? Apa aku kurang bagimu?"

Baekhyun menatap gurunya dari bawah ke atas, seakan menilai, lalu pandangannya kembali pada sang guru. "Anda bukan tipeku."

"Karena aku tua?"

"Ya. Anda tua." —dan brengsek, lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sang guru diam sebentar, "Kau juga tidak akan menyerahkan dirimu kalau aku berani membayar atas dirimu?"

Dia bicara ap—

"Kau bisa meminta apapun dariku, uang tidak masalah, nilaimu juga akan kunaikkan seperti yang kau mau asal kau menyerahkan diri—"

**Bukk'**

"Brengsek," nafas Baekhyun tidak teratur, bulir-bulir air yang sedari tadi ditahannya jatuh juga. Dia sudah tidak tahan. "Anda brengsek, Anda tahu itu?"

Sang guru menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya. Pelipis kirinya berdenyut sakit akibat hantaman tinju dari Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak menghiraukan itu, dia hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang menangis.

"Ya, benar, Anda menang, aku yang kalah. Anda puas?" suara Baekhyun tercekat.

Sang guru hanya diam, menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, berbeda dengan matanya yang terus menjatuhkan butir-butir penuh kesesakan di dadanya. "Aku seharusnya tahu diri untuk tidak melawan guru." Baekhyun tertawa lagi, kali ini terlihat menyedihkan. "Konyol... bahkan rasanya dikalahkan seperti melihat dirimu sendiri menjadi banci... benar-benar konyol."

"Baekhyun,"

"Aku sudah mengakuinya, sudahkah itu cukup untuk melepaskanku?"

Keduanya saling menatap. Baekhyun menunggu gurunya menjawab, sementara sang guru masih menatap lekat mata sembab milik Baekhyun.

"Tidak."

Jawaban gurunya itu memancing emosi Baekhyun naik ke kepala. Dia telah mengesampingkan harga dirinya dengan menerima kekalahan sekaligus menelan bulat-bulat perkataan penuh percaya dirinya dulu, namun ternyata gurunya lebih brengsek dari yang dia pikir. Gurunya ingin melihat harga dirinya benar-benar hilang.

"Breng—" niat Baekhyun untuk mendorong bahu gurunya menjauh berubah haluan menjadi memeluk leher panjang gurunya ketika sang guru bergerak merendahkan tubuh. Mata sembab Baekhyun membelalak saat sadar kalau bibirnya sedang dikecup oleh gurunya. Saking terkejutnya, dia tidak bisa berpikir untuk mendorong jauh-jauh gurunya itu.

Karena tidak ada penolakan sama sekali dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol—yang berstatus sebagai gurunya—mencoba lebih berani untuk bergerak menyapu bibir Baekhyun yang hei—terasa manis dalam pengecapnya. Anak muridnya itu tidak membalas juga tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan, maka dia terus bergerak buas tidak menyisakan cela sedikitpun bibir itu untuk dirasakan.

Sekiranya nafas anak murid kesukaannya itu mulai terganggu—karena beberapa kali tarikan nafasnya seperti terserang asma, dia menarik diri, hanya sedikit untuk melihat Baekhyun.

"Pertama kali?" dia berkata begitu bukan tanpa alasan—atau karena Baekhyun tidak membalasnya. Astaga, dia cukup takjub melihat keadaan muridnya setelah dia serang: titik-titik merah yang terhias dikedua pipinya, nafasnya yang tersengal, dan keadaan bibirnya yang basah membuatnya berkilauan.

Lalu dia terkekeh, "Pertama kali rupanya."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab—sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang satu-satu, karena ya, dia tidak bisa bohong ada sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dalam dadanya—dan itu meresahkan. Dan vonis dari gurunya tadi memang benar, bahwa dia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

Satu yang lebih tinggi mencoba mendekatkan kembali wajahnya pada yang lebih kecil, saat tahu-tahu niatnya batal karena sepasang lengan pendek muridnya menariknya lebih dekat, meletakkan kepalanya di ceruk leher sang guru.

"Aneh," sahut Baekhyun di telinganya. "Rasanya tidak enak."

"Hm? Bagian yang mana?" tanya sang guru, merasa diberi komentar tentang ciumannya.

"Leherku, rasanya aneh disitu. Aku tidak suka."

Sang guru tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak mengusap leher muridnya yang bergetar, setelah tiga usapan lehernya sudah tenang, pelukan lengan muridnya di lehernya juga meregang. Sang guru sekali lagi tersenyum, Baekhyun-nya benar-benar baru pertama kali.

.

"Sekarang pulang?"

Hari sudah sore, dan mereka tetap berpelukan seperti itu di kelas. Baekhyun sepertinya enggan melepas lengannya dari leher milik gurunya. Dia terlanjur suka, dan apapun yang telah disukai Baekhyun susah sekali untuk dia lepas—seperti es krim stroberi contohnya, atau Fisika.

Sang guru sendiri juga tidak rela murid yang akhirnya dia taklukkan melepasnya begitu saja, karena siapa tahu, besok-besok muridnya yang keras kepala ini sudah kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri—yang biasanya—dan melupakan hari ini. Dia tidak mau itu, yang jujur saja, anak ini susah sekali untuk didekati.

Namun sesuatu yang terus berjalan dan tanpa henti walau sebentar saja itu memaksanya kembali pada akal sehatnya. Waktunya tidak cukup banyak sekarang, dan dia harus segera membawa Baekhyun pulang karena bagaimanapun, dia punya keluarga yang mencemaskannya.

"Hei, Baekhyun," panggilnya. Dia sudah berpikir bahwa Baekhyun ketiduran karena lelah efek menangis atau apa saat suara pelan di telinganya mengalun.

"Anda benar-benar menyukaiku, ya?" sahut Baekhyun, nyaris berbisik.

Sang guru tersenyum, "Kau penasaran?"

Baekhyun diam sebentar. "Sejak kapan? Apa sejak pertama kali di kelas? Anda melihatku waktu itu."

Gurunya segera menggeleng. "Aku tertarik padamu saat pertama kali melihat fotomu, dan benar-benar menyukaimu saat Ibumu menceritakan banyak hal tentangmu."

"Foto?" Baekhyun melepaskan rengkulannya dari leher sang guru yang langsung dilanda kekecewaan dari pria itu. "Dan... Ibuku?"

Tapi, senang bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun-nya lagi.

"Bagaimana Anda tahu Ibuku?"

Sang guru bergumam sembari menerawang keluar jendela—berusaha membuat muridnya penasaran, tangannya tetap melingkar pada pinggang kecil Baekhyun. Matanya berhenti menerawang dan kembali pada Baekhyun yang balas menatapnya lurus. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku?"

Baekhyun menatapnya penuh tanya. "Anda guru Fisikaku 'kan?"

"Tentu, aku guru baru di kelasmu. Tapi apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenaliku? Park Chanyeol?"

Namun Baekhyun tetap mengerutkan dahinya bingung—memaksa berpikir, yang mana itu justru lucu menurutnya.

"Ya ampun, aku benar-benar ditolak, ya." Sang guru mengerang frustasi. "Sampai tidak tahu nama calon suami sendiri."

"—Apa?!"

Sang guru menyentil dahi Baekhyun dengan jarinya. "Aku orang yang dijodohkan denganmu, bodoh."

"APA!"

"Hei, jangan berteriak seperti itu didepan calon suamimu," candanya. Tapi Baekhyun belum sembuh dari kekagetannya.

"K-kkau—maksudku, Anda orang itu?"

"Calon-suami, sayang."

Baekhyun memang tidak mau tahu orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, toh dia akan menolak pada akhirnya, dia sangat tidak setuju dengan hubungan yang dipaksakan, apalagi ini menyangkut kelangsungan hidupnya—dia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Dan seingatnya memang benar calonnya itu bernama Park Chanyeol, Ibunya pernah mencoba memberitahu tapi Baekhyun tidak mau dengar—dia tidak peduli.

"Tapi, kenapa—" Baekhyun mau bilang kenapa ada kebetulan yang seperti ini namun dia berpikir dua kali, mungkin saja ini telah direncanakan oleh dia-yang-mengaku-calon-suaminya, atau orang tuanya, atau mungkin semua orang telah merencanakannya. Kau tahu, seperti kakek dan neneknya, juga kakaknya, atau mungkin Kyungsoo terlibat, atau yang lebih parah semua anak di sekolahnya-termasuk-kepala-sekolah.

Seperti membaca kebingungan Baekhyun, guru sekaligus calon suami dari muridnya itu mencoba menjelaskan. "Kau tahu, Ayahku dan Ibumu adalah orang yang paling senang dengan perjodohan ini. Saat tahu mereka tidak bisa memaksamu pergi ke acara pertemuan kita, Ayahku akhirnya merencanakan ini, dan disetujui Ibumu."

"Ayah—mu?"

"Ya. Ayahku Park Jungsu."

Park...jung...su..., itu seperti nama... ya ampun! Itu nama si Tua Park guru Fisikanya!

"Yap, dia itu Ayahku," ucapnya seakan membaca pikiran Baekhyun. "Dan jangan menyebutku dengan formal, aku tidak suka. Panggil nama saja, atau kau boleh memanggilku 'Yeolie', atau kau mau memanggilku sayang?"

Yang terakhir terdengar sangat buruk.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Sudah seharusnya aku bersikap hormat pada guru."

"Tidak, sayang. Kau calon-ku sekarang, pasangan seharusnya bersikap mesra."

"Calon apa? Pasangan apa? Aku tidak bilang aku mau dengan Anda, guru Park." Elak Baekhyun.

"Kau kira kau bisa menolak setelah kucium, hum?" dengan itu, dia bergerak mendekati Baekhyun dengan senyum menyebalkan yang terpaut di wajahnya. Baekhyun yang tahu maksud gurunya itu segera menghindar dengan menjauhkan bahunya yang kokoh cukup keras, Baekhyun melompat dan berlari menuju pintu.

"Aku akan menolaknya! Wek," Baekhyun menghilang dari balik pintu setelah sebelumnya menjulurkan lidah pada gurunya.

Sang guru tidak langsung mengejar. Dia menatap pintu yang terbuka lebar sembari tersenyum. Akhirnya, dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Murid keras kepalanya, lelaki mungilnya, tunangannya. Byun Baekhyun.

Dia berbalik menatap meja yang tadinya di tempati Baekhyun, mengecup jempolnya lalu menempelkannya di meja.

Hari ini, pada senin sore, dia telah mengecap Baekhyun sebagai miliknya.

* * *

Senin pagi di kelas XII IPA-1 kembali mencekam. Sejak kembalinya si Tua Park—guru Fisika mereka, semuanya telah menjadi seperti senin-senin biasanya. Ulangan rutin tetap berjalan, anak-anak yang cemas akan nilai Fisikanya, dan anak lelaki berparas manis bermata sipit yang duduk di bangku kedua di baris tengah kelas itu tetap yang paling tenang daripada teman-temannya—mengunyah permen karet.

Namun suasana yang dulu mencekam, sekarang jauh lebih mencekam lagi. Anak-anak jauh lebih tenang sekarang, yang biasanya pada saat-saat pemeriksaan hasil ulangan seperti saat ini, sibuk berkicau tentang kesalahan-kesalahan pada rumusnya atau nomor-nomor yang mereka anggap sulit. Tapi sekarang, seperti hanya sejarah yang hanya dapat dikenang, anak-anak jauh lebih murung—wajahnya tidak bersemangat, dan hanya bermalas-malasan di kursi masing-masing.

Anak lelaki berparas manis bermata sipit yang duduk sambil mengunyah permen karet tu bukannya tidak tahu penyebab perubahan teman-temannya. Dia tahu—cukup tahu, bahwa kepergian guru baru mereka membuat banyak orang patah hati. Fakta bahwa keberadaan guru baru itu membawa sedikit banyak keberuntungan pada teman-temannya karena satu: anak-anak menjadi lebih banyak bertanya saat penjelasan rumus berlangsung, dan yang kedua: ulangan yang diberikan tidak sulit untuk dikerjakan anak-anak—kecuali Baekhyun, karena ternyata si guru menyebalkan itu memberinya soal-soal khusus anak fakultas.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari kursinya saat namanya dipanggil maju untuk menerima hasil pekerjaannya, sambil merapal tidak jelas, Baekhyun menghampiri meja gurunya.

Sembilan. Kali ini sembilan.

"Nilai sempurna, Baekhyun. Kau memang menantuku yang paling hebat."

Oh ya, sekarang dia sudah punya Ayah—juga Ibu—mertua.

* * *

Dua orang dengan ukuran tubuh yang—nyaris—jauh berbeda satu sama lain itu terlihat tengah bergulat dalam permainan mereka sendiri di sudut ranjang. Satu yang mendominasi mencoba mendorong lidahnya ke sela bibir pasangannya, sementara satu yang didominasi hanya bisa melenguh saat lidah itu berhasil lolos ke dalamnya.

Sosok yang mendominasi bergerak memiringkan kepalanya mencari posisi yang pas agar pagutan mereka semakin dalam. Tangannya dia tumpukan pada dagu pasangannya sementara tangan yang lain melingkar pada pinggang kecilnya. Bibirnya terus bekerja, menyesap habis rasa manis pada bibir merah muda kesukaannya, seakan kesempatan ini hanya datang sekali seumur hidup karena ya, sulit sekali mendapatkannya dari makhluk mungil yang telah berstatus sebagai tunangannya ini—yang galak minta ampun dan juga keras kepala. Dan seterusnya, dia menganggap hal ini adalah kesempatan emas setelah berkali-kali mendapat penolakan daripada penerimaan /?

Sesuatu yang basah—entah milik siapa—mengalir keluar dari sudut bibir yang lebih mungil, menetes sampai ke ujung dagunya dan itu menuntun tangannya yang bertengger manis di leher pasangannya beralih untuk menepuk punggung kokohnya, memberitahu agar segera menyudahi ciumannya.

Seakan tidak peduli dengan kode itu, si pendominasi malah semakin memperdalam ciuman, lidahnya bergerak melilit lebih erat lidah sang tuan rumah, membuat sang empunya melenguh keras.

"Nnggghhh,"

Mendengar itu membuat sang pelaku tersenyum diam-diam. Mungkin kali ini dia bisa mendapat yang lebih—pikirnya.

Namun niat terselubung itu rupanya telah diketahui oleh sosok yang lebih mungil, jadi dia segera menarik lepas lidahnya dan menggigit lidah lain yang berusaha meraihnya kembali.

"Aww! Baekhyun!"

Dan bravo, pagutan mereka terlepas dengan sendirinya. Tanpa peduli ringisan serta erangan sakit dari yang lebih tinggi, dia berusaha mengambil kapasitas oksigennya banyak-banyak.

"Baekhyun! Itu sakit!" protesnya kesal.

"Siapa suruh ingin lebih." Kata Baekhyun acuh.

Tangannya mengusap jejak-jejak liur pada dagunya dan tanpa sengaja sudut matanya menangkap sesuatu berbahan kulit didekat paha yang lebih tinggi. Segera senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Chanyeol," panggil Baekhyun. Posisinya yang masih dalam pangkuan tunangannya—Chanyeol—memudahkan pergerakan tangannya agar kembali melingkar pada leher Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, ayo beli es krim."

Chanyeol yang sudah hafal betul perilaku Baekhyun ketika menginginkan sesuatu hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Lain kali bersikap baiklah padaku, oke?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias juga senyum manis mengembang di bibirnya. Chanyeol ikut tersenyum sesaat tapi segera luntur ketika secara tiba-tiba dompetnya sudah berada dalam genggaman Baekhyun.

"Hei, darimana—" tangan Chanyeol ingin meraih dompetnya kembali tapi segera ditepis oleh Baekhyun yang kembali memeluk lehernya. "Baek—"

"Mari kita lihat berapa banyak uang Chanyeol, ya?" ucap Baekhyun jahil. Tangannya membuka dompet menjadi dua lipatan dibelakang kepala Chanyeol, yang segera menatap takjub pada isinya.

Beberapa kartu-kartu penting milik Chanyeol seperti kartu pengenal, kartu mahasiswa, kartu kerja, serta kartu kredit terselip rapi dibagian depan. Baekhyun juga melihat ada satu foto yang tersemat pada tempat khusus foto pemilik dompet yang hei—itu fotonya!

"Kenapa ada fotoku? Yah! Ini jelek!" Baekhyun memprotes saat tahu foto itu diambil ketika dia tertidur di mobil Chanyeol setelah acara pertunangan mereka tiga hari lalu.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapi sementara bibirnya mulai mengecup-ngecup kecil sekitaran leher Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membuangnya."

"Kalau kau buang, tidak ada lagi es krim selamanya."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir. Foto itu benar-benar jelek, kenapa Chanyeol begitu ingin menyimpannya, sih?

"Chanyeol, ingat jangan membuat tanda, aku masih harus sekolah besok." Sahut Baekhyun memperingatkan ketika dirasa bibir Chanyeol sudah lebih dari sekedar mengecup saja.

"Hm."

Tapi Baekhyun tidak percaya pada Chanyeol. Jadi dia segera menarik diri.

Chanyeol tentu saja mengerang protes, tapi Baekhyun tidak peduli.

"Apa? Enak saja ingin bermesraan. Aku ingat dulu kau terus memberiku nilai lima! Dan saat kau memarahiku ketika salah menjawab rumus! Memangnya aku ikhlas bersamamu dengan kenangan seperti itu!" maki Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Yang penting sekarang 'kan, aku bukan gurumu lagi."

"Tapi tetap saja nilaiku lima! Aku pasti mengulang semester depan."

Melihat raut Baekhyun yang berubah, Chanyeol jadi merasa bersalah.

"Sebenarnya, Baek, kau tidak benar-benar mendapat lima. Nilaimu tidak pernah sampai ke wali kelasmu, aku tidak pernah mengambil nilai sewaktu aku mengajar di kelas."

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau tahu, itu semua bagian dari rencana."

Baekhyun menatap mantan gurunya itu tidak percaya. Benar-benar—

"YAH! JADI KAU BENAR-BENAR MEMPERMAINKANKU?!"

"Baek, tenang dulu aww— hei jangan memukulku itu sakit aduh— iya, iya aku minta maaf, hentikan, Baek, tolong— Baek! hei, hei, mau kemana? Katanya mau es krim? Baek? Baek, tunggu aku, aishh..."

Dan begitulah cerita ini berakhir. Semuanya kembali menjadi normal, ya... setidaknya status Baekhyun telah berubah—berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang mengubahnya. Hm... mengenai Baekhyun, dia tidak benar-benar marah pada Chanyeol, hanya saja dia ingin meminta persediaan es krim yang lebih sampai seminggu kedepan. Kenapa? Baekhyun sudah bilang dia suka es krim, bukan? Lagipula, dulu Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Jadi untuk kali ini, biarkan Baekhyun berlaku sesukanya.

* * *

**Kkeut! ._.v **/pasang video ig oohsehun/

* * *

**Ori talking area;**

Akhirnya ya, Baekhyun jadi juga sama Chanyeol /ngikik/ coba dari dulu kamu soswit begitu ke aku Channie, hubungan kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini :')

Ide cerita ini aku dapet pas semester satu ditahun 2013 aku dapet nilai jelek di fisika. Waktu itu lagi pusing-pusingnya dan bobo menyedihkan di kamar, mikirin cara buat ngebenerin nilai 'kesayanganku' itu soalnya nilai ini nilai akhir semester satuku. Dan entah mengapa dari kegalauanku itu tiba-tiba muncul wajah manis Baekkie yang persis di cover hihi. Dan imajinasiku udah mulai liar dari sana kkkk~

Oh ya aku punya perasaan nih. Bagi para authors dan readers kalian ngerasa bersalah gak sih ngebayangin bias kalian kek begini? Yang asli laki diubah jadi manis manja-manja terus mukanya suka merona, demen yang macho lagi :3 Soalnya tiap liat EXO perfom atau liat mereka direality show itu perasaan-perasaan seperti itu bermunculan dibenakku /elah/ tapi itu gak mengubah hobiku yang sesat ini, haha siapa suruh Baekkie manis :P

Aku emang Fujoshi baru, jadi mungkin masih kebayang-bayang kalau dulu aku gak begini. Dulu waktu masih jaman-jamannya Suju, mana tahu aku ada fic seperti ini. Trus waktu jaman Shinee, aku mulai tahu kalau fans itu suka kopel-kopelin bias dan karena aku suka Taemin aku mulai kena 2MIN. Itu pun kali dapet fic kopel itu, aku langsung emosi ngumpatin si authornya trus curhat ke sepupu kalo aku baru aja dapet fic begitu :'( /manja amat/

Nah, semenjak gabung ke pasukannya EXO otak udah mulai keganggu liat mukanya Baekkie, ekspresi-ekspresi yang sengaja maupun enggak sengaja dia keluarin, dan tingkahnya yang manja ke member lain itu... itu... ITU SEMUA SO DAMN FUCKING LUCUUUUU! /cubit satu-satu pipi readers/

Jadi yang mengubah aku jadi seperti ini itu ya fucking Byun Baekhyun dari planet fucking EXO.

Nah, itulah kisah perjalananku menuju seorang fucking Fujoshi :') /sebenernya ini talking apa curhat ya :')/

Haaaaaaahhhhhhhh~ /capek ngetik/

Udah tinggalin itu dulu, sekarang aku lapar, lapar review :3

Berikan asupan **review** juseyooooooo~


End file.
